Hunting Pokemons, Finding Love
by Kyrachii
Summary: [UA] Stiles est accro à Pokémon GO depuis que Scott passe la plupart de son temps à roucouler avec Allison. Mais un problème survient et il propose à Derek d'être son partenaire de chasse. Les deux adolescents partent donc en quête de pokémons, sans se douter qu'il trouveront quelque chose de bien plus important que ça. L'amour.


**Disclamer :** On connaît la chanson par cœur : je ne possède pas de droits sur la série Teen Wolf. Si les fans avaient vraiment du pouvoir, le Sterek serait canon depuis un bail !

 **Rating :** T, pour raison d'un peu de violence.

 **Pairing :** Like I said, dude, Sterek.

 **Situation :** Young!Derek, lycée et patatra ! No werewolfies, sorry.

 **Note de l'auteur :** C'est une idée que j'ai une a 1h du mat', alors bon ! J'ai voulu écrire un petit quelque chose pour fêter mon premier jour de taf étudiant. BOOM ! Avec toute l'effusion autour de Pokémon GO, je me suis dis pourquoi pas ?

Important : Je me dois de vous informer. Si vous cherchez une intrigue compliquée et alambiquée, c'est pas en lisant ça que vous allez être satisfait. Ceci est un OS tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, juste pour le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

«Putain, mais regarde où tu vas quand tu marches !»

Stiles leva brièvement les yeux vers Derek. Ce dernier semblait gêné et un peu stressé. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce trouduc, il était en chasse. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait disparaître. Alors pour éviter tout conflit et être inutilement retardé par cet attardé, il s'excusa rapidement :

«Désolé, Hale. T'étais en plein milieu aussi !»

Puis il s'écarta rapidement de lui avant de courir à l'autre bout du lycée, scrutant son portable, totalement à l'affût. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Il avait beau passé pour un crétin, c'était toute son enfance. Stiles étant Stiles, il restait un gamin dans un corps d'adolescent. Le génie qui avait eut cet idée méritait toute sa dévotion. Passer de la simple plate forme de jeu sur console à une application de chasse dans le monde réel, c'était d'un tout autre niveau. A chaque fois qu'il cliquait sur cette Pokeball, il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve de gosse. Attrapez les tous, qu'ils chantaient. Et bien Stiles était prêt à relever le défi !

Il arriva dans la cafétéria et c'était comme si plus rien n'existait. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, les gens le dévisageait comme un alien. Ce que ces petits cons ne savaient pas en revanche, c'est qu'il était sur le point de capturer un Raichu. UN PUTAIN DE RAICHU ! Et ça, ça valait de l'or. Les yeux vissés sur son écran, il vit qu'il se rapprochait petit à petit du Pokemon. Quand ce dernier apparu enfin dans son périmètre, il se dépêcha de cliquer dessus pour tenter de le capturer.

4 pokéballs. Ça lui avait prit 4 pokéballs mais il avait enfin le Raichu dans sa team. Il laissa échapper un grand cri de satisfaction et tout le réfectoire sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui. Il les remarqua et lui fit un signe de main innocent, se sentant comme une star de la pop en plein showcase. Dans sa joie, il leur souffla même un baiser.

«Merci public !» lacha t-il avant de partir.

Il l'avait fait ! Il l'avait fait ! Il fallait qu'il le dise à.. Personne. Depuis de Scott sortait avec Allison, il ne le voyait plus autant qu'avant. Et puis, Scott ne jouait même pas à Pokémon Go alors à quoi bon ? Il fit une moue triste avant d'hausser les épaules. Il n'avait besoin de rien ni de personne pour s'amuser.

En l'occurrence, il se trompait. Il avait besoin de quelque chose et par conséquent, de quelqu'un. Et il s'en rendit compte très vite.

 **oooOOOOooo**

La semaine suivante, son Pokédex s'élevait déjà a 34 Pokémons et il n'en était pas peu fier. Cette application était devenu son deuxième meilleur ami et il ne se passait pas une seconde sans qu'il ai le nez dessus. Bien que son père soit content qu'il fasse autre chose que des conneries, il désespérait de le voir partir en vadrouille à pas d'heure, parfois même dans la nuit. De quoi se mettre en danger sans s'en rendre compte. Mais quand Stiles avait une idée dans la tête, impossible de l'en défaire.

Il arriva prêt de son casier, l'ouvrit et posa son portable à l'intérieur le temps de prendre ses affaires. Quand il récupéra son téléphone, il fit une mini crise cardiaque. Pokemon GO affichait un bandeau «Vous n'avez plus de connexion internet». Il écarquilla les yeux et fulmina que c'était impossible, avant de recevoir un sms de son opérateur, l'informant qu'il avait grillé la totalité de sa couverture internet.

C'était la fin. La fin de ce doux retour en enfance. Il avait cramé sa 3G en une semaine. Il se cala contre son casier, fermant les yeux pour réfléchir.

Recharger son forfait ? Non, trop cher.

Utiliser l'application en Wi-fi ? Oui d'accord mais en gros il ne pouvait le faire que chez lui.

Avoir un autre portable avec une meilleure capacité internet ? OUI !

Mais où est-ce qu'il allait trouver ça ?

Ses paupières se s'ouvrirent et la réponse se trouvait en face de lui, fouillant frénétiquement dans son casier.

Derek Hale. Le riche et parfait Derek Hale. Ne se laissant pas le temps d'hésiter, il traversa le couloir et se posta à côté de lui, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour se donner une allure. Il se racla la gorge et le brun tourna enfin la tête vers lui, ayant un léger mouvement de recul en voyant Stiles. Ce dernier n'attendit pas pour rentrer en matière et demanda :

«T'as bien un forfait internet illimité ?»

«Ouais, pourquoi ?» répondit l'autre en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

«J'ai besoin de toi, Hale.»

Ledit Hale ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. En même temps, aller voir un camarade de classe qu'on connaît à peine pour lui balancer ce genre de truc, ça laisse un peu sur le cul. Alors avec une immense patience, Stiles entreprit de s'expliquer avec des mots simples :

«Je suis en chasse. J'ai cramé mon internet, alors j'ai besoin de ta 3G. Jusqu'à la fin du mois.»

A vrai dire, tout ce que Derek entendait, c'est que Stiles, le magnifique et brillant Stiles, avait besoin de lui. Quelque soit la durée de la période, il était plus que partant. Il ne comprenait pas bien son histoire de chasse mais il lui tendit son portable sans broncher. S'en suivis une longue explication de Stiles à propose de Pokémon GO, sur le but et le challenge qu'il s'était fixé. Derek le dévisageait avec un sourire avant de demander, pour être sur de tout avoir compris :

«Tu veux chasser des Pokémons avec mon portable jusqu'à ce que ton forfait se renouvelle. Ok. Mais à quoi ça t'avance si les pokémons sont dans on portable et pas dans le tien ?»

«Élémentaire, Hale. Il me suffira de capturer pleins de pokémons faibles, et que j'échangerai avec ceux que j'aurai capturer sur ton portable. Aussi simple que ça !» avait-il répondu en passant une main autour de l'épaule de Derek, comme s'ils étaient de vieux potes. «Alors, partant ?»

Comment refuser une telle offre ? Ce deal signifiait qu'il allait passer plus de temps avec Stiles et pour ça il aurait fait n'importe quoi. Alors il acquiesça. L'hyperactif sauta de joie, lui faisant promettre de le retrouver à chaque fins de cours et à la sortie du bahut.

Tandis que le premier se félicitait d'avoir trouvé une solution à son problème aussi vite, le seconde songeait que c'était l'opportunité en or pour conquérir le cœur de l'autre.

 **oooOOOOooo**

«Je t'explique. Tu captures des Pokémons, tu montes en level, tu choisis une équipe et après tu défends tes arènes. Et accessoirement, tu fais évoluer et t'entraîne tes pokémons.»

«Mais comment ?» souffla Derek, les yeux sur son écran, cherchant vainement la réponse a sa question.

«Avec les bonbons que tu reçois quand tu les capture, regarde.»

Stiles se rapprocha de Derek sur le banc et se pencha sur son portable pour lui montrer. Un Duduo apparu sur le périmètre de capture et il cliqua dessus. Un Pokéball plus tard et il était enfermé. Les points d'expériences gagnés s'affichèrent et il pointa du doigt les bonbons.

«Tu vois ? Quand tu captures un pokémon, tu obtiens 3 bonbons spécialement pour lui. Il faut capturer pleins de fois le même pour ensuite avoir le bon compte pour en faire évoluer un et le faire grimper en niveau. Tu comprends ?»

Derek espérait que l'hyperactif ne le voyait pas rougir. Il se sentait bien là, avec lui, assis sur un banc du parc de la ville, rien que tous les deux, avec naturel.

Stiles de son côté était reconnaissant d'avoir un partenaire avec qui partager tout ça, même si c'était Derek Hale. Pas qu'il ai quelque chose contre lui en particulier. C'est juste que le garçon avait tendance a le regarder bizarrement et que ça le perturbait.

Tout à coup, Stiles attrapa le portable des mains de Derek et se leva, lui intimant de faire la même chose.

«Viens ! Il y a un Goupix dans les environs, il me le faut AB-SO-LU-MENT !» s'écria t-il.

Et alors que le brun s'interrogeait sur la façon dont il avait bien pu savoir alors que rien n'était apparu sur l'écran, Stiles lui attrapa la main, le força a se lever et commença à courir, tirant Derek à sa suite. Ce dernier était perdu. Pourquoi couraient-ils ? Était-ce vraiment si urgent et important ? En tout cas, il ne disait pas non si ça suffisait pour que Stiles lui tienne la main.

Loin des pensées de son camarade, Stiles fonçait comme un fusée, refusant de laisser passer cette chance. Ils dévalèrent des dizaines de mètres et Stiles s'arrêta brusquement. Perdu dans sa course effréné, Derek s'en rendit compte trop tard et rentra dans l'hyperactif. Il tombèrent tous deux à la renverse et Stiles laissa échapper un bruit sourd quand le corps de Derek lui tomba dessus.

Mais il s'en fichait, sans même chercher à se redresser, il scruta l'écran et soupira, dégoûté comme jamais.

«On l'a perdu. Les boules.» grogna t-il.

Quand il écarta le portable de devant ses yeux, il prit très rapidement conscience de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Il rencontra instantanément les yeux de Derek et il sentit comme un frisson le parcourir. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'esquissa un mouvement et Stiles brisa le silence avec une phrase intelligente dont il avait le secret :

«T'as les yeux vert salade.»

Petit moment de silence et les deux garçons explosèrent de rire. Derek se laissa rouler sur le dos à côté de Stiles et il rigolèrent de bon cœur après ce moment gênant et ce footing improvisé. Quand ils se calmèrent, le brun plaisanta :

«C'est la première fois qu'on me le dit. Je sais pas vraiment si je dois le prendre comme un compliment ou pas...»

«Bien sur que tu le dois. Tu sais...» il marqua une pause et se tourna vers Derek. «Je pensais pas qu'on s'entendrait si vite. Je suis content que t'ai accepté.»

«Et moi que tu ai proposé.»

 **oooOOOOooo**

Les jours passaient et c'est a peine si les deux garçons se séparaient quelques minutes dans la journée. On les voyait toujours fourré ensemble, inséparables. Même Scott qui passait la plupart de son temps avec Allison trouva ça étrange. Mais il ne dit rien, voyant à quel point Stiles était souriant et content quand il était avec Derek. Et vice versa. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, toujours à courir partout pour attraper tel ou tel pokémon.

Et un jour, Stiles invita Derek à dormir chez lui. Enfin, dormir... C'était la raison qu'il avait donné à son père afin qu'il parte au travail l'esprit tranquille mais il avait autre chose en tête. Le temps avaient passé et une réel attachement s'était créé entre les deux garçons. Le lien était assez fort pour que Stiles lui fasse confiance pour l'inviter à une partie de chasse en pleine nuit. Derek avait tout de suite approuvé l'idée, arrachant un sourire satisfait a Stiles.

Alors ils avaient prit leur lampe de poche et leur gilet réfléchissant -on est jamais trop prudent- et ils étaient partit.

Par chance, les bois derrière la maison de Stiles étaient vides et jamais personne n'y passaient.

Ils y passèrent de longues heures, bras dessus, bras dessous, attendant qu'un pokémon se montre.

La curiosité de Derek brisa leur concentration :

«Pourquoi tu tiens tant à trouver un Goupix, Stiles ?»

«Parce que c'est mon Pokémon préféré.» répondit-il. Puis en voyant le regard étonné de Derek, il corrigea. «C'était celui de ma mère, en fait.»

Le brun ne répondit pas. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse à ça. La mine nostalgique de Stiles lui brisa le cœur, alors il l'attira vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

Dieu soit loué, il faisait si sombre que l'un comme l'autre ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils rougissaient tous les deux furieusement. C'était pas étrange, mais juste un peu déstabilisant. Pour rattraper le coup, Derek lâcha :

«On va en trouver un, t'en fais pas.»

Alors que Stiles se tournait vers Derek pour le remercier d'être avec lui, il entendit un bruissement de feuilles dans son dos. Il se retourna violemment pour voir 2 garçons sortirent de derrière les arbres, les poings enfoncés dans leurs poches, les dévisageant, un sourire malsain plaqué sur les lèvres. Stiles se sentit tout de suite mal et Derek se plaça devant lui pour le protéger.

«Bah alors les filles, on s'amuse à jouer les midinettes dans les bois ?» ricana une première voix.

«On vous a jamais appris à rester chez vous la nuit, les gonzesses ?» s'éleva une seconde.

«Barrez-vous !» s'écria Stiles, poussant Derek sur le côté. «On est juste là pour chopper des Pokémons.»

Il entendit un son sur sa droite et n'eut pas le temps d'en avertir Derek que ce dernier se prenait déjà un coup de poing dans le ventre pas un troisième type sortit de l'ombre. Le brun se plia en deux, gémissant de douleur, avant de relever la tête, la rage imprimé sur ses traits.

«Vous l'avez pas entendu ? Cassez-vous !» hurla t-il.

Les trois compères s'esclaffèrent quand le chef s'avança vers lui, un immense sourire supérieur scotché au visage.

«On a pas d'ordres à recevoir de ta petite pute.» dit-il, recevant les exclamations fières de ses amis. «Fricotez dans les bois à cette heure ci, c'est comme nous donner une invitation à démolir vos culs de tarlouzes.»

Ce fût Derek qui frappa le premier. Un coup sec et propre, qui fit s'entrechoquer les dents de son adversaire, qui grogna. Tout se passa très vite. Les deux autres garçons s'approchèrent vers Stiles et tentèrent de l'attraper. L'hyperactif se débattit, envoyant des coups de pieds et de poings dans tous les sens. Profitant du fait que Derek regardait vers Stiles, le chef de groupe lui tomba dessus, l'écrasant de son poids tandis qu'il enchaînait les coups. Stiles cria quand l'un des agresseurs lui flanqua un coup de genoux dans le ventre et il tomba au sol.

«STILES !» hurla Derek.

Il attrapa le col de son assaillant et le balança loin de lui avant de venir mettre un coup de talon rapide dans la cuisse de celui qui s'apprêtait a mettre un coup de pied dans la tête de Stiles. Le garçon gémit et tomba au sol. Il s'occupa de l'autre, lui flanquant un coup bien sentit dans les parties intimes. Ce dernier s'affala par terre, grimaçant de douleur.

Mais le chef avait attrapé le gilet réfléchissant de Stiles, le redressant pour lui mettre un coup dans la mâchoire. Cette fois ci l'hyperactif sombra dans l'inconscience et Derek vit rouge.

Il attrapa de garçon par le bras, le tirant vers lui avant de pivoter pour l'envoyer par dessus son épaule avant de le projeter au sol avec violence. Il entendit un craquement et il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Un ippon parfait, de quoi gagner un match s'il était en plein combat de judo.

Il plaça son pied en travers de la gorge de l'enflure qui avait commencé tout ça et appuya jusqu'à sentir sa pomme d'Adam s'aplatir. Son agresseur n'avait plus de force et tenta vainement de retirer son pied. Il avait du mal à respirer et virait au rouge.

«Tu t'approches encore une fois de nous, et je te brises la colonne vertébrale, c'est clair ?» s'écria t-il.

Malgré la douleur, le garçon hocha vivement la tête avant de respirer à plein poumons quand Derek retira son pied. Le brun se tourna directement vers Stiles qui gisait au sol. Ses yeux lui piquèrent instantanément tandis qu'il retournait son corps pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il l'amena aux urgences et expliqua la situation à un interne après l'avoir déposé sur un lit vide. Et dire que c'était si bien partit. Il avait enfin pu se rapprocher du garçon qu'il aimait et passait du temps avec lui. Il osait de plus en plus et se sentait prêt a lui faire part de ses sentiments. Mais après avoir vécu ça, il doutait que Stiles veuille bien de lui.

Du moins pas comme ça.

Le cœur brisé, il embrassa ses lèvres et se leva pour rentrer chez lui.

Il aurait voulu rester aux côtés de Stiles pour le rassurer à son réveil, mais il avait une autre idée en tête.

 **oooOOOOooo**

Quand il émergea enfin, il sentit une douleur lui prendre l'estomac. Et alors qu'il grimaçait de douleur, sa mâchoire lui fit terriblement mal. Il remonta le fil de ses souvenirs et tout lui revint. Son cœur rata un battement.

«Derek !» cria t-il.

Il se ouvrit les yeux en gémissant et pestant contre les connards qui lui avaient fait ça avant de se figer. Bordel mais il était où la ? Il se leva pour aller voir comment le brun allait. Mais son père, assit près de son lit, le rattrapa par le bras et le fit s'asseoir. Stiles le dévisagea avant de dire :

«Écoute, Papa, on aura une discussion plus tard, je dois-»

«Il va bien, Stiles. Derek va bien. Il m'a appelé hier pour me dire ce qu'il s'était passé et il m'a même donné les descriptions de ceux qu'ils vous on fait ça.» l'interrompit son père.

Il soupira longuement, soulagé et le cœur un peu plus léger. C'était de sa faute. Avec ses idées de merde, ils les avait foutu dans un guêpier pas possible. Il regretta aussitôt son engouement pour Pokémon GO qui les avait mené à se faire frapper. S'il n'était pas aussi accro, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Derek devait lui en vouloir à mort, et ça lui brisait le cœur.

Mais peut importe, même s'il le détestait, il avait besoin de le voir. S'assurer qu'il aille bien. Parce que, c'était son ami... Non ?

«Je suis sur qu'il ne déteste pas.» répondit le shérif, lui signalant qu'il avait pensé à voix haute. «Et qu'il n'est pas ton ami.»

Stiles fronça les sourcils, véxé. Il dévisagea son père avec colère.

«Comment ça, il n'est pas mon ami ? On est toujours ensemble, on partage plein de trucs, comment on pourrait ne pas être amis ?» siffla Stiles.

Son père esquissa un sourire et se leva sans répondre, lui tapotant doucement l'épaule.

«Mange, fils, et reposes toi. Les petits cons sont au commissariat, c'est des récidivistes apparemment. On a un paquet de charges contre eux, alors tu peux être tranquille.»

Puis il partit parler au médecin qui lui informa que les blessures de Stiles étaient mineures et qu'il pouvait sortir dans la journée, à condition de faire attention.

 **oooOOOOooo**

Le lendemain il chercha Derek partout au lycée, se doutant qu'il ne répondrait pas à ses appels. Pas une trace de Derek Hale. Personne ne l'avait vu, personne n'était au courant de rien. Il était juste absent. Il s'osait même pas aller chez lui, de peur de se faire jeter par sa famille.

Stiles se forçait à garder la tête froide pour ne pas imaginer des trucs effroyables. Comme Derek grièvement blessé, ou Derek partit dans un autre pays pour ne plus avoir affaire à lui, ou mieux encore Derek fabriquant une poupée vaudou pour se venger de lui.

Non. C'était pas le style de Derek. Il n'était pas méchant ou bien rancunier. Il était gentil, tendre et il lui donnait la curieuse impression d'être en sécurité, même quand il n'était pas là. Et il manquait terriblement à Stiles.

Passé la plupart de ses journées avec quelqu'un, être en contact avec quasiment 24h sur 24h, 7 jours sur 7, pour ensuite se retrouver tout seul du jour au lendemain, ça fait un vide.

Ce vide, Stiles le sentait dans son cœur, comme si on lui avait volé une partie de lui même.

Foutu jeu, foutus pokémons, foutus connards et foutu Stiles. Il avait comblé l'absence de Scott par cette chasse avant que Derek ne vienne l'accompagner dans ses escapades, rentrant dans sa vie avec une facilité déconcertante.

«Où es-tu Derek ?» murmura t-il pour lui même.

 **oooOOOOooo**

Un bout d'une semaine, il bouillonnait. Toujours aucune nouvelle de Derek et ça le rendait juste fou. Il était exécrable avec tout le monde et collectionnait les heures de retenue pour avoir répondu aux profs. Il en avait marre. Il comprenait que Derek puisse lui en vouloir, mais de là à disparaître ? Abandonner le lycée et ses amis à cause de ce crétin de Stiles Stilinski qui ne fait qu'apporter des problèmes ? C'était à la fois con et injuste envers Stiles qui du coup, ne pouvait même pas s'excuser.

Alors qu'il grommelait dans un coin, Scott l'interpella :

«Eh Stiles ?»

«Qu'est ce que tu veux ?» répondit-il, exacerbé.

Et ben oui, quand on vous dit qu'il est de mauvaise humeur, c'est pas pour déconner. Son meilleur ami fronça les sourcils et leva les mains en signe de paix.

«Tout doux, je viens juste te dire que Derek t'attends dehors et qu-»

Il n'écouta même pas la fin de sa phrase pour se lever et partir en courant. Il sortit aussi vite que possible. Et s'il le manquait ? Il scruta les environs comme un fou et il aperçu la silhouette du brun. Son cœur prit un rythme effréné alors qu'il s'approchait de lui. Derek était de dos, et c'était peut être mieux comme ça. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il tenta de se rappeler des discours d'excuse qu'il avait préparé, mais rien ne venait. Il tritura ses doigts, se retenant de crier son désespoir et son manque d'éloquence.

«Je..»

Il s'interrompit tout seul quand Derek se retourna et qu'il vit les bleus sur son visage. La bouche grande ouverte, il n'avait pas les mots pour dire à quel point il était désolé.

«Je te dois des excuses. Ce qui arrivé était de ma faute et je comprendrai tout à fait que tu ne veuilles plus me voir.»

C'était tout à fait ce que Stiles avait sur le cœur, mais c'était Derek qui avait prononcé ces mots. Il le regardait avec un air à la fois triste et pétillant. L'hyperactif était perdu. C'était a lui de s'excuser, alors pour le faisait-il à sa place. Le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui demander, qu'il enchaîna.

«Je ne suis tellement pas discret que ces connards on tout de suite comprit mes sentiments pour toi. Quand tu m'aie rentré dedans la dernière fois, je venais te voir pour tout te dire. Et puis tu m'as approché de toi même, merci Pokémon GO, et j'étais si heureux que je me suis pris au jeu. Passer du temps avec toi, c'est tout ce que je demandais. Et puis, il y a eu cet incident et j'ai regretté tout ce que j'avais fais. Je t'avais mit en danger en laissant croire qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre nous. Je voulais partir et t'éviter de me revoir. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'en veuilles.»

C'était la première fois que Derek lui parlais aussi franchement et Stiles avait du mal a tout assimiler. Ses sentiments pour lui ? A ce moment là, il comprit ce que son père voulait dire. Derek n'était pas son ami. Il était plus que ça. Bien plus que ça. La douleur qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait disparu, l'aigreur dont il faisait preuve à cause de son absence. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais Derek reprit la parole :

«Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne veux pas partir. Je ne veux pas fuir parce que des cons ont décider que je n'avais pas le droit d'être avec la personne que j'aime. Et je voulais surtout te voir pour te dire que je t'aime.»

Les yeux littéralement cramoisis, Stiles avait l'impression d'être ailleurs, dans une bulle spatio-temporelle. Il se demanda s'il rêvait, et se pinça la joue. Non. La douleur était authentique. Il regarda ses mains et ne compta pas 6 doigts. Il releva les yeux vers Derek. C'était vrai. C'était réel. Devant son air ahuri, Derek sortit son portable, pianota dessus et lui mit sous le nez. Il avait ouvert Pokemon GO et lui montrait un pokémon qu'il avait capturé. Un pokémon en particulier.

«Goupix...» réussit-il à souffler.

«J'ai galéré à le trouver et c'est ce qui m'a prit autant de temps avant de venir te voir.» sourit Derek. «Je sais que tu le voulais absolument, alors...»

Stiles, l'hyperactif bavard, la pile électrique, était sans voix. Alors au lieu de laisser Derek patauger dans l'attente, il posa sa main sur la joue du brun avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, lui montrant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout et qu'il acceptait son cadeau. Derek passa ses bras dans son dos pour le ramener contre lui. La tension qui habitaient leurs épaules les quitta l'un après l'autre.

Enfin. Ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Quand ils mirent fin au baiser, Derek colla son front contre celui de Stiles et lui demanda :

«Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis. C'est lequel ton pokémon préféré ?»

«Rayquaza.»

«Pourquoi ?»

«Parce qu'il a la même couleur que tes yeux.» répondit Stiles en souriant, l'attirant pour un autre baiser.

* * *

 _Désolée, JPP moi même, c'est quoi cet OS ? J'suis en pls de rire, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, du début à la fin ! Mais j'adore ça alors, bon !_

 _C'était gnan-gnan mais et puis merde ! Pourquoi pas de temps en temps !_

 _XOXO_

 _Kroko_


End file.
